Opening of the eyes
by writer6886
Summary: <html><head></head>Harley has just killed. She has seen all the faces of those killed. Now she feels she has nothing left to live for. Sequel to a turn of the card.</html>


Vega made his way to Harley's location. On his way he saw a group of people around the deceased Joker. As Vega got closer he saw the Joker's body, his head completely turned around. Vega looked at the two guards who where escorting Harley to her room. "What happened here?" Vega demanded.

"We were escorting Harley back to her cell when we bumped into the Joker. He winked at Harley and she just snapped. She overpowered us and roared like a banshee, as she rushed over to the Joker. The two guards escorting Joker tried to stop her, but she jumped over them and landed on Joker's shoulder's before breaking his neck. Joker never saw it coming. He stood there grinning thinking she was attempting to break him free." The guard replied still in shock over everything.

"Where is Ms. Quinn now?" Vega demanded.

"She made a run for it after she saw what she had done." Guard replied. "She had such a crazy look in her eyes. I don't know what was going through her mind."

"What direction did she go?" Vega asked his eyes full of fear.

Harley stood out in the rain on top of a roof of Arkham. She killed Joker in order to survive and yet with him dead she didn't have anything to live for, how Ironic. She killed a lot of people and never gave them a second thought now after killing the man she supposedly loved, she saw all her victims. Redemption, forgiveness, retribution, words that had so little meaning. She started out wanting to help people, and yet she was doing the exact opposite. Her only thought was what good can she do now, except die. Closing her eyes and holding her arms out Harley fell of the building. Suddenly she came to an abrupt halt as her right arm was jerked stopping her fall.

Harley opened her eyes to see Vega glaring at her, his blue eyes glow with a flash of lighting. "No." Vega said sharply. After everything sunk in Harley started to struggle in protest. "No!" Vega commanded glaring right into Harley's eyes causing her to halt all movement. "You have a chance to live. Why do you want to throw it away?"

"I saw who I killed." Harley said looking at the ground. "I saw everyone I killed! I'm better off dead!"

"No!" Vega shouted fiercely. "You have a lot to answer for, a lot of I'm sorry's, and if you think I'm gonna let you off so easily, think again. I did not free you from Joker's grasp just to have you throw yourself off a building. I freed you so you could have a chance at life."

"You made a mistake. I have nothing to live for. I'm leaving." Harley attempting to struggle.

"Then your taking me with you!" Vega shout tightening his grip on Harley. "Cause I am not letting go."

Harley looked at Vega confused as to why he was fighting so hard to save her. She was a murderer to deserved the fate she was setting herself; yet here was someone who was risking his life just to save hers. "Why do you care so much?" The female Jester hollered.

"Because it's what my God wants." Vega replied.

"I...I don't believe in God." Harley replied weakly.

"He believes in you, just as do I."

Harley's eyes widened in shock. It had been a long time since anyone had believed in her.

"Help me up!" Harley yelled. Vega started to pull the jester up, suddenly Vega slipped on the wet roof loosening his grip on Harley as she yelped loudly.

"Harley, are you alright?" Vega called looking into Harley's frightened eyes. Reinforcing his grip Vega called, "I told you I will not let you go. Now let's try this again." Vega prayed to God asking for strength as he started to pull again. Vega could feel himself beginning to slip again on the roof as the rain started getting harder. Vega was beginning to loose strength when suddenly an arm wraps around his waist. Batman's face came close to Vega's as he began to help pull Harley up. As soon as Harley was back on the roof she embraced Vega tightly crying into his coat. Vega shifted his eyes to Batman. "Thank you."

Batman merely nodded before leaving the roof.

"C'mon. Let's go inside before you catch a cold." Vega said to Harley before taking her back in the asylum.


End file.
